Rose's Thorns
by BokuNoLies
Summary: When she was in the verge of breaking down, he was there to tell her how much she trully meant, especially to him.[AmethystOcean]


**Rose's Thorns **

**… **

Casually, she breathed the scent of the dreary air. She stood under the pale, un-wanting moonlight—dimming slowly, while driblets of water touch her pale but still fair skin. The wind blew hard; still she stood strong, eyes adjacent above the now pale colored sky—crying decently, mourning silently.

-

-

-

The rain started to get strong; Wistful, the air had become. It was defiantly a torture to a lost soul like her. The ambiance and the intensity of the endless world she's living in was very nullifying; the feeling she's embracing was of sleep—she's tired, worn out by the deep ache she's restlessly trying to burn away.

-

-

-

She wrapped her arms around her petite form. The length of her wait was farthing away; she's truly getting tired of waiting for him. She thinks it's void—truly pointless. She had had enough; she's likely to be a hypothetical creature in his little story. But he wouldn't know, until he sees her on the road of shattered hearts.

-

-

-

Samantha still stayed beyond the ground of death and regret, while the rain started to get stronger and stronger, colder and much more physically self destructing. A Fool, was she not? Her life was bittersweet. She's truly not expecting anything in return—she's no beauty queen, and that's a fact.

-

-

-

She's pretty bold and to be honest to herself—she's no Miss. Perfect. She doesn't have perfect teeth, perfect body and perfect skin. As a girl she has so many flaws—her life was no fairy tale. She must learn to differentiate dreams from reality. She's not that much gifted, but she's not regretting anything. She's not the boy dream girl material. But she can be beautiful in her own way.

-

-

-

Sam shivered, her knees quivered. She's getting weak—until warm arms, gently and carefully enclosed her slender waist.

-

-

-

She blankly stared at the ground, letting that person pull her up into a warm, sweet and comfortable embrace. She didn't move, she'd wait for him to make the move.

-

-

-

Then all was silent, before she tasted salty tears coming from above her. Confused she was, but she never looked up. Never tempting her self to look up and find out that he was—her deep desire. Then he spoke, pulling her much closer to him as possible.

-

-

-

"You scared me, Sammy, I was totally worried" He had spoken affectionately, his head buried on her head, hugging her securely in his arms.

-

-

-

"I'm sorry—Danny" She shivered, while tears started strolling her pale face once again.

-

-

-

"You shouldn't, Sam. I've been damned and it's me who's to blame—for your tears" Danny turned her around, his turquoise eyes looking beneath her whole entity. Her eyes gleamed in sorrow and it hurts him more than before.

-

-

-

He wanted her to smile, more than anything in the world. She's not fitted for frowns, though she's a Goth. She's perfectly perfect before and she'd always be, even if she's no beauty queen. She's extra ordinary.

-

-

-

"It's not your—"She tried to explain, but was cut off by his lips on top of hers, pushing her down the untouched bench. The kiss was of longing, full of sweet affections and deeply un-shown Love. He never waited for her to return the kiss; he lifted his lips just to breath, and then enclosed their lips again, his hands trapping her hands above her head.

-

-

-

She moaned by his actions.

-

-

-

She was kissing back, she was greatly lost. He was so addictive

-

-

-

His lips then left her mouth; his kisses trailing down to her long neck, making her in much great pleasure. Gently, he stopped, biting her from her pleasure point in her neck, leaving his mark, telling the world that she's now his possession.

-

-

-

She moaned his name—Daniel, and he was totally drugged.

-

-

-

He stopped, her hands still pinned. He lightly kissed her lips then stared at her amethyst eyes and he was deeply mesmerized.

-

-

-

Sam avoided Danny's gaze; she's embarrassed and greatly thankful for making her feel special. He pulled her chin, just to make her face him.

-

-

-

He smiled then whispered thoroughly and carefully "Sam, it took me forever to realize that you love me. My heart was deeply scared when I've heard that you never go to school anymore. I felt loss and regretful. I made a decision to tell you the truth. But when I reached your home, I've heard your Mother moping, weeping a loud, learning that four the pass few months you never came home and that made me much more in pain and—" Sam stopped him by a peck on the lips, he stared at her before he blushed.

-

-

-

"I know Danny—I've been a Fool just like you. I'm sorry for never confronting you, for being so scared to know the truth." Danny loosens the grip from her arms, touching her face slowly before kissing her again.

-

-

-

"I love you" He had spoken clearly to her ear.

-

-

-

"And to you too, I Love you" She smiled again, for the last four months, she had been gone.

-

-

-

The rain stopped falling but they were content; their faces once again inching closer, like a magnetic field, as the light from the post slowly dimmed till it was no more and that's when their lips touched in a much more passionate and intimate kiss.

-

-

-

**"She was the Rose and He was the thorns. Inseparable, because Roses will always have its thorns" **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Finished

-

-

-

A/N: Flames Accepted. This story is Confusing, I only wanted to write it down. I've been dreaming of this scene a lot so please bare with me. I know its ugly.


End file.
